


Halloween

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: Some fluffy thing I wrote in the wee hour of the morning.





	Halloween

Something Alicia missed of this new world was the fact that they could no longer celebrate holidays.

There was no more Valentine's day or Christmas or Alicia's favorite, Halloween, she was sad that Charlie hadn't celebrated a proper Halloween, she had never go out for trick or treat as her parents were busy.

So Alicia and Althea had come with a plan for Charlie.

They had found some paper and had made decorations, then they had gone with Luciana, Strand, the twins, Daniel, Walker and Crazy dog, all of them had their own homes in the small suburb they had found, they had asked them to give Charlie some fruit and if they had sweets.

All of them had agreed, they wanted to give something nice to the kid.

Alicia looked around the living room biting her lower lip and then she felt Althea wrap her arms around her waist.

"You are pretty awesome" the reporter said kissing the side of Alicia's neck.

Alicia smiled and shook her head "I just want her to have some happy memories and it kind of helps me to think have some normalcy to remember who I used to be", she said as she turned around to kiss her girlfriend.

The pulled apart when they heard the front door open.

Charlie walked into the living room and her eyes widened when she saw the decorations, before a big smile made its way .

"Wow, This is so cool!" She said as her eyes took all in the small paper bats and ghosts around the living room, she jumped excitedly.

Alicia and Althea smiled, "so you like it?" Al asked.

Charlie turned around and went to hug both women "I love it!" She answered still smiling.

"Well that is not all" Alicia said as she walked over to the couch and picked something up before handing it over to Charlie.

The younger girl's eyes widened even more when her eyes landed in the blue t-shirt.

Alicia had spend the last few days searching for the fabric and paint for the cape and the t-shirt.

And "S" was painted on the chest of the t-shirt and the red fabric of the cape.

"I know its not that much, but I thought you may like a costume" she said suddenly feeling insecure.

Charlie hugged her again "I love it! Thank you! Thank you" and with that she rushed to her room to put on her costume.

Althea smiled at the kid's enthusiasm "told you she would love it" her arms found their way back around the other woman's waist.

"Which reminds me" Alicia said as she walked back to the couch a black t-shirt and a handmade mask.

Just as Charlie's Althea's eyes widened and she immediately took off her shirt to put the one with the bat and the mask.

Not to Alicia's surprise it had turned out that Althea was a huge geek so when they had come across a comic book store in their way to find a new place, she had made sure to get a few boxes and she had turned Charlie into a geek too.

"You look cute" Alicia said smiling, Althea shook her head and said "I look so badass" before se kissed her girlfriend "Thank you".

"Your welcome" just then Charlie walked in and when she saw Althea she smiled big "this is so cool".

"Well" Alicia said handing Charlie a pillowcase, "we better go", Charlie's eyes filled with tears as she realized what were they going to do.

"Thank you" she said hugging Alicia again.

They went to all the houses Luciana had made some bread and the others had found other stuff to give to the kid.

When they made it back home Charlie was still pretty excited but Alicia made sure she went to bed not before the girl hugged them again and thanked them again.

"You made her really happy" Althea said from their bed as she watched her girlfriend get ready for bed.

Alicia climbed into bed and rested her head against Althea's chest, "WE made her really happy".

Althea kissed the top of Alicia's head before saying "You make me really happy".

Alicia giggled and said "you are such a sap" before lifting her head and kissed her girlfriend before going back to the same position and fell asleep.

Yes Halloween was still her favorite holiday.


End file.
